YuGiOh Surpise Party
by the great anime goddess
Summary: WARNING- MAJOR SUGAR HIGH. I can't really write sumaries but me and my co-author are throwing the Yu-Gi-Oh cast a surpirse party. Don't rate me on my first chapter. Chapter 4 is now up. Rating has changed because of T.G.A.G's and Bakra's mouth.
1. Where are we?

A/N This story was written while the authors were on a major sugar high. ************************************************************************  
  
'Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, I'll think I'll have a little fun'  
  
*SNAP*  
  
"HUH? Where are we?" Joey asked looking around.  
  
"I dunno," Kiaba answered, "But whoever did this is seriously gunna pay."  
  
"Why?" Yu-gi asks.  
  
"Because, I'm tied to a chair."  
  
"Wait I'm tied to a chair too." Bakura whinnied, trying to get free.  
  
"I think we're all tied to chairs you idiot." Mia shouted at Bakura.  
  
"I'm not." Yami said.  
  
"Me neither." Yu-gi mumbled.  
  
"HEY THAT IS NOT FAIR!!" Joey complained.  
  
"UNTIE ME NOW!!!" Kiaba screamed in a high pitched girly tone from the darkness. (Warning we, the authors, really hate Kiaba)  
  
*SNAP* Lights come on.  
  
"HAHA we have caught you all. You are all now our prisoners." A girl shouted from the doorway. "You can call me Mononoke."  
  
"HEY I THOUGHT THEY WERE MINE!!!!" Another girl yelled as she entered the room. She was the shorter of the two.  
  
"Oh fine I just did all the work for nothing." Mononoke said with a pout.  
  
"YEAH I GOT YAMI! I GOT YAMI! I GOT YAMI! Oh you can call me The Great Anime Goddess of you can shorten it to T.G.A.G." The shorter one chanted while running room around the room.  
  
"Boy this chick is nuts." Kiaba mumbled.  
  
"I heard that." T.G.A.G shouted.  
  
"Shut up you." Mononoke said, turned to Kiaba, and hit him on the head.  
  
"Owwww. What was that for?" Kiaba whined.  
  
"I dunno." She said and turned away. "I got bored."  
  
"Do you think we should move them before we burn the carpet again? Mom just about killed me the last time." T.G.A.G said to Mononoke.  
  
*SNAP*  
  
"Now where are we?" asked Tea.  
  
"You are now in our special holding room, which was created just for you." T.G.A.G explained.  
  
"HEY, where's Yu-gi?" Joey whined "And Where is that voice coming from?"  
  
"We removed them," Mononoke laughed, "and we can see but u can't see us."  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the place.  
  
"How can I be looking at you?" Yu-gi asked dumbfounded while looking at Yami.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Yami shrugged.  
  
*POP*  
  
"I GOT YAMI! I GOT YAMI! I GOT YAMI! I GOT YAMI! I GOT YAMI! I GOT YAMI!!!" T.G.A.G chanted while running around the room again.  
  
"Umm. Excuse me miss?" Yu-gi said quietly. "But why are we here?"  
  
"What?" T.G.A.G stopped suddenly. "Because I want you to be. And Yami is soo cute."  
  
"How did you separate us?" Yami asked staring at his hands.  
  
*BAM* everyone is knocked off their feet except for Mononoke  
  
"I can answer that." Mononoke said. "It wasn't really that hard, we just took your body and soul out of that stupid puzzle."  
  
"CAN YOU GET OFF ME NOW?" Yami shouted at T.G.A.G, who ended up on his lap.  
  
"But why??" T.G.A.G whined. "You're comfortable."  
  
"I DON'T CARE." Yami yelled and threw T.G.A.G onto the floor, and turned to Mononoke who was pounding her head against the wall.  
  
"Why did I give her sugar for breakfast?" Mononoke asked herself each time her head hit the wall.  
  
"Miss doesn't that hurt?" Yu-gi asked.  
  
"Not really." She said and sat down in one of the chairs, as T.G.A.G was trying to steal the puzzle from Yu-gi. "T.G.A.G knock it off you can't have it."  
  
"You're no fun Mononoke." She said with a pout and tried to sit on Yami's lap again.  
  
"God she's worse than a little kid." Yami thought and rolled his eyes while he kept pushing T.G.A.G off his lap.  
  
"I'M HUNGRY, I WANT FOOD DAMMIT!!!!" Joey yelled from the other side of the place.  
  
"Damn we didn't untie them did we?" Mononoke asked T.G.A.G and got up and walk to the other side of the place followed by Yu-gi, T.G.A.G and Yami hopping along in the chair that T.G.A.G tied him to  
  
"I thought that we weren't gunna swear Mononoke?" T.G.A.G asked.  
  
"Meh."  
  
"This really isn't nice T.G.A.G." Yami complained.  
  
"Oh I can't be mean to my Yami." T.G.A.G said and untied him.  
  
"Your Yami??" he said and ran away from her.  
  
"Not again." Mononoke sighed and walked in to the other room where the other "guests" were being held. "Sorry you had to wait so long."  
  
"We're hungry." They all whined.  
  
*SNAP* everyone is untied and there is a table of food  
  
"How the hell did you do that?" Mia asked.  
  
"Well we're the writers so we can do whatever we want." Mononoke explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"T.G.A.G, stop hitting me." Whined Kiaba, who was trying to take cover from the club that was hitting him over the head  
  
"Why does she hate Kiaba so much?" Bakura asked  
  
"He was mean to my Yami." T.G.A.G said.  
  
"JOEY SHARE THE FOOD!!!" Mononoke screamed at him.  
  
"I got an idea." Said T.G.A.G  
  
*SNAP* Two tables appeared  
  
"There. One table for Joey and another for the others. And before you ask yes Yami I'll let you eat." T.G.A.G said, seeing Yami eyeing the food. "At least for now"  
  
"Finally." Yami said, and sat down to eat.  
  
T.G.A.G and Mononoke sat down and join them.  
  
"Now that we've all been fed-"  
  
"What about dessert?" Joey interrupted.  
  
"Yeah I want dessert too." Yami Bakura said.  
  
"Hey who let him in here?" T.G.A.G and Bakura asked at the same time.  
  
"I go where ever Bakura goes." Yami Bakura said.  
  
"Damn I forgot that." T.G.A.G said.  
  
"I got to go home but I'll be back tomorrow." Mononoke said.  
  
"Kay bbye Mononoke." T.G.A.G said.  
  
"How is she gunna get out??" Yu-gi asked.  
  
*BAM* Mononoke is gone.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about dessert?" Joey asked giving T.G.A.G the puppy dog eye treatment.  
  
"That's right look like the dog you are." Kiaba mumbled.  
  
"I heard that." T.G.A.G said. "That wasn't very nice."  
  
*SNAP* Kiaba no longer has his precious Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. "Unless you apologize to Joey I'm gunna cut up your cards." T.G.A.G said; while slowly bring a pair of scissors to the cards.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ok, ok, I'll apologize. Sorry Joey." Kiaba said quickly.  
  
"Ok I'm happy. Here have your stupid cards back." T.G.A.G shrugged and threw the cards back to Kiaba.  
  
"Thank goodness she didn't hurt them." Kiaba thought as he carefully looked over the cards for any damage.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT DESSERT?" Joey yelled.  
  
"Can we have some dessert before we go deaf?" Yami asked rubbing his ears. He was sitting right beside Joey.  
  
"Anything for you Yami."  
  
*SNAP* the table now have dozens of different desserts.  
  
"Happy Joey?" Mia and Tea asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Joey replied with a mouth full of cake.  
  
After all the dessert dishes were done and snapped away.  
  
"Ummm excuse me T.G.A.G, but where we are all kinda sleepy" Mia said, as everyone yawned.  
  
"Well I made a room for everyone but Yami Bakura BEACAUSE I DIDN'T INVITE HIM!" T.G.A.G replied. "Here let me show you to your rooms. Yami's and Yu- gi's first.  
  
*SNAP* they were on the other side of the place.  
  
"Huh I didn't know this part was here?" Joey said.  
  
"Of course not this part is for Yami and Yu-gi only." T.G.A.G said.  
  
Two girls come up and to the group, "Your beds are ready sirs."  
  
"Good." T.G.A.G replied.  
  
"They get room service?" Kiaba asked, pointing at Yami and Yu-gi.  
  
"Yip" T.G.A.G answered. "You got a problem with that?"  
  
"No." Kiaba mumbled, not wanting to lose his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards again.  
  
"Good. So, Yami and Yu-gi, you guys sleep here." T.G.A.G said pointing to two king size beds piled high with pillows. Being so tired Yami and Yu-gi climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
"On to the girl's room." T.G.A.G whispered not wanting to wake them up, and lead everyone back to the main part.  
  
"Ok Mia and Tea, your room is upstairs."  
  
"Ummm how are we supposed to get up there?" Tea asked.  
  
"I knew I forgot something."  
  
*SNAP* there are now stairs leading upstairs.  
  
Everyone heads upstairs.  
  
"Whoa this is a nice room." Mia said, looking around the room. Which contained 2 queen size beds with lots of pillows?  
  
"Bathrooms are right threw that door." T.G.A.G told them pointing to a door on the right of the beds.  
  
"Last are the boy's rooms. We have to go back downstairs." T.G.A.G said as they left the girl's room.  
  
"I'm too tired to walk anymore." Bakura complained.  
  
"Ok I'll be nice"  
  
*SNAP* they were in a room off the main room. It was the same as the girl's room upstairs expect the beds were twin size.  
  
"Here is where you guys will sleep." T.G.A.G said.  
  
"What I have to sleep in the same room as the dog?" Kiaba complained.  
  
"Would you rather sleep on the couch with Yami Bakura?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then shut up"  
  
T.G.A.G and Yami Bakura left the boys to get ready for bed.  
  
"Where will I be sleeping?"  
  
"On the couch."  
  
"Can I have some blankets?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
*SNAP*  
  
"There you know have a blanket and a pillow."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well I'm off to bed myself."  
  
*SNAP* Yami Bakura was alone in the room.  
  
"Oh and you can't escape from here." T.G.A.G voice said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
T.G.A.G: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. I promise to start the story in the next chapter.  
  
Mononoke: Do you think we were to mean too Kiaba?  
  
T.G.A.G: No I don't like him.  
  
Mononoke: Kay was just wondering.  
  
Read and review please. 


	2. And so it begins rewrite

A/N- I decided to rewrite this chapter at 2 in the morning due to the fact I just ate about 190 pixie sticks. ************************************************************************  
  
T.G.A.G: I forgot to mention that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh even though I really want to, and Pixie sticks are good.  
  
Yami: Thank Ra. I don't think I could survive if you did. Just how many Pixie sticks did you eat?  
  
T.G.A.G: Oh Yami I know you didn't mean that. Only about 190.  
  
Yami: Oh Ra help.  
  
Mononoke: Just get on with the story.  
  
T.G.A.G: Fine, and thanks to the people that reviewed, and help me with the spelling of the names. Where I live we have a really bad dubbed version.  
  
Kaiba: Don't be so mean to me please.  
  
T.G.A.G: Will you be good? And NICE to my Yami?  
  
Yugi: I thought he was my Yami?  
  
Yami: I am.  
  
T.G.A.G: No your not.  
  
Yami: Yes I am.  
  
T.G.A.G: No your not.  
  
Yami: Yes I am.  
  
T.G.A.G: No your not.  
  
Yami: Yes I am.  
  
T.G.A.G: No your not.  
  
Bakura: STOP IT!  
  
Yami/T.G.A.G: SHUT IT!  
  
Bakura: HUMPH!  
  
T.G.A.G: Oh Kaiba I forgot about you. Did you decide?  
  
Kaiba: Yes. I'll do anything.  
  
T.G.A.G: Ok. I'll pick on. Bakura now. Hehehehehehe. Oh yeah. Yami Bakura is now Bakura and Bakura is Ryou.  
  
Ryou: I get my own name?  
  
T.G.A.G: Yip  
  
Ryou: Yeah!  
  
Bakura: Get on with the damn story.  
  
T.G.A.G: Fine and shut up.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Now where did T.G.A.G go?" Mononoke wondered when she showed up the next day. "I wonder."  
  
Mononoke tipped toed into Yami's and Yugi's room and sure enough there was T.G.A.G chewing on her black toothbrush staring at Yami as he slept.  
  
"He is just soo cute." T.G.A.G said when she heard Mononoke enter the room.  
  
At that moment Yami decided to wake up.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed seeing T.G.A.G staring at him.  
  
"1 I'm brushing my teeth and 2 watching you sleep. You are even cuter where you're asleep." T.G.A.G replied.  
  
Yami started to blush but quickly recovered.  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"I made you blush." T.G.A.G said smiling sweetly. "Ok I'll see you in a bit. I got to go get breakfast ready for everyone. Come on Mononoke."  
  
Once back in the main room both girls saw that Bakura was still fast asleep.  
  
"Hmmmm should we?"  
  
"Why not he came uninvited."  
  
"Kay"  
  
*SNAP* the couch disappeared and Bakura hit the floor.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"  
  
"Because you came here uninvited and I need someone to pick on and I hate you more then Kaiba." T.G.A.G replied.  
  
"Is that possible?" Mononoke asked.  
  
"Not really." T.G.A.G replied.  
  
"Humph. I'm going to the bathroom." Bakura said as he headed for the guys bathroom.  
  
The 2 Yami's screaming had woken everyone up.  
  
"Is it breakfast time already?" Kaiba mumbled, still half asleep he tripped over the rug and fell on his face.  
  
"What time is it?" Ryou asked rubbing his eyes he tripped and fell on top of Kaiba.  
  
"What is going on?" Bakura asked coming back form the bathroom. HE tripped and fell on Ryou.  
  
"Yes it is time for breakfast and it is 7:00am." Mononoke said.  
  
*SNAP* two tables appear with dozen of different breakfast foods.  
  
"Here ya go. Have some breakfast" T.G.A.G said and sat down at one of the tables. "I'm glad you decided to join us Yami and Yugi."  
  
Both of them stood in the doorway. Yugi was in fuzzy blue pajamas.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yugi: What do you mean I'm wearing 'fuzzy blue pajamas'?  
  
T.G.A.G: Because you look cute in them.  
  
Yugi: Blush  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"AWWWW, Yugi. You look so cute." T.G.A.G said.  
  
Yugi started to blush.  
  
Yami looked at Kaiba, Ryou and Bakura all piled up on the floor and started to snicker.  
  
"Here Ryou let me help you up." Yugi said and walked over. As he did Kaiba decided to trip Yugi who fell on top of Bakura.  
  
"PHAROH GET YOUR HIKARI OFF OF ME OR I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!" Bakura thundered with came out kinda muffled because his face was being pressed into the back of Ryou's head.  
  
"YAMI HELP" Yugi cried.  
  
Yami went over to the pile up and helped Yugi up off the top. Bakura finally got up and turned to Yugi. "I don't care if you are that 'pharaoh's' hikari, I'm gunna kill you."  
  
Yugi took off with Bakura right behind. Yami took off after Bakura.  
  
"TOUCH ONE HAIR ON YUGI'S HEAD AND I'LL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
CRASH!!! SMASH!!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"What the hell was that?" Tea asked coming down the stairs.  
  
"Probably Yami killing Bakura." Mononoke answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yugi, Yami and a very beat up looking Bakura came back into the room.  
  
Yugi had a black eye.  
  
"Yugi what happened to you?" T.G.A.G asked. As the three sat down at the breakfast table.  
  
"Bakura hit me." Yugi whimpered.  
  
"Then I hit Bakura." Yami said sitting down beside Yugi.  
  
"I wouldn't say hit. I would say beat to a bloody pulp." Yugi replied reaching for the pancakes nearly knocking over the orange juice in the process.  
  
"I told him that if he hurt you that I would kill him." Yami shrugged as he handed Yugi the pancakes and the syrup.  
  
"Thank you Yami."  
  
"No problem aibou."  
  
"Why aren't you nice like that?" Ryou asked Bakura  
  
"Because I hate you and I think I'm gunna be sick." Bakura complained.  
  
"Then leave." Mononoke said.  
  
"Nice Pajamas." Bakura said sarcastically to Yugi.  
  
"Just ignore him Yugi, I think you look cute. Tell them Mononoke." T.G.A.G said her mouth full of pancake.  
  
"Ok. Guess what guys. After breakfast you get to see the first chapter of our story." Mononoke said.  
  
"Oh goodie." Bakura said sarcastically.  
  
*SNAP* Bakura is now tied to a chair above a tank full of water.  
  
"By the way Bakura I know you can't swim. So 1 more outburst and SPLASH!" T.G.A.G said not even looking up from her plate.  
  
Bakura started laughing his head off. "Serves you right. And you're telling me that even though you lived next to the Nile river you never learned how to swim?"  
  
"HUMPH!"  
  
After breakfast was done and the tables were snapped away. Everyone was wondering what Mononoke and T.G.A.G had planed  
  
"Ok before we start the movie, we should get more comfy." Mononoke said.  
  
*SNAP* everyone is now in pajamas.  
  
Yami is wearing fuzzy dark purple pajamas.  
  
"HAHAHA! Look at you pharaoh, you look ridiculous." Bakura laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh." Yami said. "Look at yourself."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT AM I WEARING?"  
  
Bakura was in hot pink feety pajamas (A/N feety pajamas are the 1 piece pajamas with feet like what babies' wear.) with bunny ears and tail.  
  
"I LOOK STUPID!"  
  
Everyone looked up to see Bakura in his bunny pajamas.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
"Shut up Bakura or SPLASH." T.G.A.G said.  
  
"Nice pajamas." Mononoke said she was in black pajamas.  
  
"Thank you." T.G.A.G replied. She was in the same type of pajamas that Yami was wearing.  
  
Joey was in yellow feety pajamas.  
  
"Comfy." He said.  
  
Kaiba was in a long lime green t-shirt.  
  
"I thought you said that you weren't gunna be mean to me." Kaiba asked.  
  
"We ran outta ideas for pajamas." Mononoke said.  
  
Ryou was wearing cowboy pajamas.  
  
"Just like the ones at home, huh aibou." Bakura said.  
  
"Shut up." Bakura whinnied.  
  
"I think you look cute." T.G.A.G said.  
  
Ryou started to blush.  
  
Mai and Tea where both in night gowns. Tea's was brown and Mai's was light purple.  
  
"Ok now that we're wearing comfy pajamas-" T.G.A.G said.  
  
"Can my pajamas be orange instead of yellow?" Joey asked.  
  
"And can my pajamas be blue?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Like your trench coat?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Fine."  
  
*SNAP* the colors change.  
  
"Ok now for the rest of the comfy part. Wanna help Mononoke?" T.G.A.G said.  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"What do you think? NO of course not."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
*SNAP* there are now 3 couches, 1 bed, and 3 tables full of snacks.  
  
"There Mononoke here's a bed for you."  
  
"Great."  
  
"SNACKS!" Joey yelled and headed straight to the tables.  
  
"JOEY SHARE THOSE SNACKS!"  
  
"Ok this is how the seating will go." T.G.A.G said since Mononoke decided to go back to sleep. "Me, Yami and Yugi on 1 couch. Tea and Mai on another. Joey, Ryou and Kaiba on the 3rd couch and Bakura you can stay where you are."  
  
As everyone headed for their spot Yami, Kaiba didn't look to happy. Bakura didn't look to happy either, but they didn't say anything.  
  
"Now that we're all comfy time for the movie."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(At the Moto house)  
  
"I'll get the mail." Yami said heading down the hall.  
  
"NO I wanna get the mail." Yugi yelled running down the hall after Yami.  
  
Yugi happen to trip over the rug, fell into Yami and knocked them both down the stairs.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Yami yelled at Yugi.  
  
"I tripped." Yugi whimpered. His Yami had never yelled at him before. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just having a bad day." (A/N- Kaiba had been phoning all day wanting a rematch in duel monsters and it was starting to bug Yami who wanted to stay home.)  
  
"Can I get the mail?" Yugi asked said getting up from the floor.  
  
"Fine aibou. Go get the mail."  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"Hey Yami we got mail." Yugi said.  
  
"What dose it say?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi open the letter and inside it looked like this:  
  
You are invited to a party  
  
Place: 6 Watermelon Ave. (A/N- it was either this or Cherry Cheese Cake Lane.)  
  
Time: 10am-11pm  
  
Date: This Saturday  
  
Be there. Bring swimsuit.  
  
"Who the hell sent this? And where the hell is Watermelon Ave.?" Yami asked Yugi.  
  
"I dunno, but can we go? PLEASE???" Yugi asked, with a cute little pouty face.  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
(Over at Ryou's)  
  
"Hey we got mail." Ryou said out loud to Bakura. " I wonder what it is."  
  
"Since when do I get mail and it better not be from the 'Pharaoh'." Bakura shouted from upstairs  
  
Ryou opened the letter.  
  
You are invited to a party  
  
Place: 6 Watermelon Ave.  
  
Time: 10am-11pm  
  
Date: This Saturday  
  
Be there. Bring swimsuit.  
  
"It's not form Yami. It is an invitation to a party." Ryou shouted to Bakura.  
  
"Good and we're not going." Bakura shouted back.  
  
"Yes we are or I'll invite Yami and Yugi over for a sleep over."  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Fine we'll go."  
  
(Over at Kaiba's)  
  
'YOU GOT MAIL' Kaiba's computer said.  
  
"What the? I never get e-mails." Kaiba thought so he opened it.  
  
AOL sucks and you are invited to a party  
  
Place: 6 Watermelon Ave.  
  
Time: 10am-11pm  
  
Date: This Saturday  
  
Be there. Bring swimsuit.  
  
Kaiba just stared blankly at the screen.  
  
'YOU GOT MAIL!'  
  
"Another one?"  
  
ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT? The screen demanded.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll go" Kaiba answered.  
  
'YOU GOT MAIL'  
  
"Again?"  
  
ANSWER IN A E-MAIL  
  
"Fine." Kaiba said and answered the e-mail.  
  
(Over at Joey's)  
  
"I'll get the mail." Joey said. "Hey I got a letter."  
  
He opened it  
  
You are invited to a party  
  
Place: 6 Watermelon Ave.  
  
Time: 10am-11pm  
  
Date: This Saturday  
  
Be there. Bring swimsuit.  
  
"Looks like I busy this Saturday" Joey said out loud to himself.  
  
(Over at Mai and Tea's apartment) (A/N- I made Mai and Tea share an apartment because me and Mononoke felt like it)  
  
"I'll get the mail." Mia said.  
  
"Kay" was Tea's answer.  
  
"Hey we got a letter." Mai said.  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
"It says  
  
You are invited to a party  
  
Place: 6 Watermelon Ave.  
  
Time: 10am-11pm  
  
Date: This Saturday  
  
Be there. Bring swimsuit."  
  
"Not another party" Tea whined.  
  
"Yes and we are going." Mai said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mononoke: Be warned the next chapter is going to be more interesting.  
  
T.G.A.G: Are you telling me that my writing in boring?  
  
Mononoke: No it is just that the invitation part is boring.  
  
T.G.A.G: I guess your right.  
  
Bakura: Let me off this chair and stop poking Mononoke.  
  
T.G.A.G.: Now where is that sugar I hid.  
  
Yami: For the love of Ra don't let her have anymore sugar.  
  
Mononoke: GET HER!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Everyone is off to bed  
  
Read and review. 


	3. Run in at the mall

T.G.A.G: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Life is sooooooo unfair. *Makes pouty face*  
  
Ryou: It is ok. Maybe you'll own it one day. *pats T.G.A.G on the back*  
  
T.G.A.G: You really think so?  
  
Bakura: Oh Ra I hope not.  
  
T.G.A.G: Shut up you! *Hits Bakura in the back of the head with a frying pan*  
  
Ryou: Where did that frying pan come from?  
  
T.G.A.G: *tries to hide the box behind her.*  
  
Bakura: What is that? *reads label on the box. "Torture Devices for Bakura, Kaiba and anyone else that is mean to my Yami and Yugi"*  
  
Bakura: Oh Ra Help.  
  
Yami: On to the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N- Everyone is still in pajamas and I, T.G.A.G, had about 9 cups of coffee before sitting down it write this. These *something* means an action that is happening.  
  
Mononoke: Is that many cups of coffee good for you?  
  
T.G.A.G: I dunno but I'm now full of caffeine.  
  
Mononoke: Ok was just wondering.  
  
Back to the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I need some coffee. Were did Mononoke hide the coffee." T.G.A.G wondered as she ripped the kitchen apart looking for the coffee. Bakura decided to walk in just as T.G.A.G bent over to look under the sink.  
  
'Nice view.' (A/N- we can all guess where he is looking)  
  
"BAKURA I'M GUNNA KILL YOU IF YOU EVER LOOK AT ME AGAIN!!!"  
  
"How in the name of Ra did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
"I'm the author I know everything."  
  
"Ok..I'm gunna get it now aren't I?"  
  
"I'll let you go on two conditions. 1 Help me find where Mononoke hid the damn coffee and 2 be nice for the rest of the story."  
  
"Kay I do this and you won't kill me?"  
  
"Do this and I won't kill you."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Oh and you have to be nice to Yami."  
  
"I have to be nice to the 'Pharaoh'?"  
  
"Yes or I will kill you in a slow and very painful way. Oh and I'm very good at inducing pain just ask Mononoke."  
  
"Fine I'll be nice to the 'Pharaoh'"  
  
"WHO?"  
  
"Fine Ya.Ya.Yami." Shudders.  
  
"Good."  
  
After another 20 minutes of looking Bakura found the coffee which was behind a jar of strawberry jam in the fridge.  
  
"Why was the coffee in the fridge?"  
  
"I dunno I'll ask Mononoke later but now it is time for coffee." T.G.A.G said as she tuned on the percolator.  
  
"Since when do you drink coffee?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Since forever. And it is either this or coke and pixie sticks."  
  
"Have the coffee."  
  
Just then Yami decided to walk into the kitchen.  
  
"What are you two doing in here?"  
  
"Making coffee want some?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Ok...sure..." Yami replied a little puzzled.  
  
"Don't ask." T.G.A.G said.  
  
"I won't." Yami replied.  
  
Bakura got out 3 cups.  
  
"Hey 'Ph.'*gets evil eye from T.G.A.G* Yami *shudders mentally* do you take sugar? I know you do T.G.A.G." Bakura asked the puzzled Yami.  
  
"No I take my coffee black." Yami said.  
  
"Did he just call me Yami or am I hearing things?" Yami whispered to T.G.A.G.  
  
"Yes he did and don't ask." T.G.A.G replied.  
  
"Ok. Milk T.G.A.G?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
A few seconds later all three had their coffee. T.G.A.G looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh it is 7am time to get everyone else up."  
  
*SNAP* A loud ringing goes off and everyone runs into the main room.  
  
*SNAP* There are now a big breakfast table that everyone sits down at.  
  
"Where is Mononoke?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Oh she won't be here for a bit because.hey wait she didn't tell me why she wouldn't be here." T.G.A.G said.  
  
"She probably wanted to get away form you." Kaiba mumbled.  
  
"You're lucky that I'm enjoying my coffee to much to snap. Anyways Mononoke sent me a letter saying that I can give her All Mighty Author Powers to one person for the time she is gone. She told me that I get to chose and I chose... YAMI!"  
  
*BAM* there is a bright light.  
  
"There you go. Yami, you now have Mononoke's All Mighty Author Powers. You can do anything you want. Oh but you can't leave here because I sealed this place with my powers and only I can break the seal."  
  
Yami looked at Kaiba with a devilish look in his eyes.  
  
"OH NO!"  
  
*BAM* Kaiba is now dress in a dog outfit that won't come off.  
  
"HAHAHAHA I think I'm gunna like this."  
  
"Hey, Kaiba how does it feel to be the dog for once?" Joey asked.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Bakura suddenly felt something furry rubbing against his leg so he looked down and saw a small black and white kitten.  
  
"What the?" Bakura asked and picked up the kitten which started purring.  
  
"Oh aibou I think it likes you." Ryou giggled.  
  
"Oh my mom is cleaning my room so I had to bring my cats here. The one that Bakura is holding is called Mononoke or more commonly known as Nuggie." T.G.A.G said. (A/N- I (T.G.A.G) really do have 3 cats and the names here are the really names and colors of the cats)  
  
"How many cats do you have?" Bakura asked petting Nuggie who had gone to sleep on his lap.  
  
"Aw how cute. I only have 3 cats."  
  
"OWWWW!" Kaiba screamed. "I think one of your cats just bit me on the leg."  
  
An orange and white blur ran by.  
  
"Oh that was Buddy and he is just grumpy, or maybe he doesn't like you."  
  
Just then a white and gray cat jumped onto Yami's lap and started to purr.  
  
"What is the name of this one?" Yugi asked reaching over and getting the cat a pet on the head.  
  
"That one is Dart. Or as I call him Darty."  
  
"They're sooooooo cute." Tea whispered.  
  
"Hey Bakura wanna pass me the pancakes please?" Ryou asked quietly.  
  
The table went quite. Everyone was expecting Bakura to say something like go get it yourself but to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Sure here aibou." Bakura said and passed the pancakes to Ryou along with the syrup.  
  
"Uh thank you. Are your really my Yami" Ryou asked confused.  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Is it just me or is Bakura actually being nice?" Joey asked.  
  
"I can be nice.when I wanna be." Bakura answered.  
  
"Ok. Anyways how long will Yami have Mononoke's powers?" Kaiba whimpered. Yami now had him tied to a chair over a huge bowl of pink permanent dye. Kaiba was still in the dog outfit.  
  
"For as long as Mononoke is away."  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
"Ok Yami let him down so I can start the next chapter."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Wrong choice of words T.G.A.G." Mai said  
  
*BAM* the chair and Kaiba fell into the dye.  
  
"YAMI!!!!" Kaiba screamed as he climbed outta the bowl completely pink.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura laughed, "You look even more ridiculous then when Ryou got into some makeup when he was sick last week."  
  
"YAMI! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!" Ryou yelled at Bakura.  
  
"."  
  
"Stop fighting let's just start the movie." Mai said.  
  
*SNAP* the table turns into couches (A/N- the seating is the same as the last chapter except that there is an extra couch where Bakura and Ryou are sitting.)  
  
"On with the movie."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(At the Moto house)  
  
"Hey Yami the invitation says to bring a swimsuit and you don't have one." Yugi said as he and Yami sat in the living room.  
  
"Your right aibou."  
  
"I guess it is a trip to the mall."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To get you a swimsuit of course."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
With that Yami and Yugi headed to the mall.  
  
(At Ryou's House)  
  
"Hey Bakura do you have a swimsuit?"  
  
"What in the name of Ra is a swimsuit?"  
  
"I'll take that as a no. It looks like we have a trip to the mall."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Yes you are or it is Yami and Yugi sleepover time."  
  
"I really hate you."  
  
"I know."  
  
With that Ryou headed to the mall dragging Bakura, who was yelling out what Ryou could only guess were swear words in Egyptian, behind him.  
  
(At Kaiba's house)  
  
"Looks like I need to go to the mall to get a new swimsuit." Kaiba mumbled to himself as he looked at his moth eaten swimming trunks (A/N- looks like Kaiba hasn't been swimming much. *snickers*)  
  
With that Kaiba headed to the mall.  
  
(At Joey's house)  
  
"I'm going to the mall and don't ask why." Joey yelled to his sister.  
  
And Joey is out the door before his sister can say a word.  
  
(At Mai and Tea's apartment)  
  
"Come on Tea we need new suits."  
  
"My old one is just fine."  
  
"Yeah if you are 4 year old." (A/N Tea's suit is the 1 piece kind that little kids wear. It is orange with a red strip. *cough* Horrible *cough, cough *)  
  
"But I like it."  
  
"Fine if you to the mall I won't set you up with any more guys."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." 'For now anyways'  
  
"Fine."  
  
And Mai and Tea are off to the mall.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Is that it?" A very pink Kaiba asked.  
  
"Nope, I just need to switch tapes." T.G.A.G said, getting up from here spot between Yami and Yugi.  
  
"Think you need to feed your cats." Bakura said.  
  
"I already did."  
  
"Then why is Nuggie chewing on my fingers?" Bakura asked. (A/N Mononoke (the cat) really does this.)  
  
"Oh that just means she likes you." (A/N- and it really does)  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can we have some snacks?" Joey asked.  
  
"Sure, Yami do you think you can do that I need to umm. you know."  
  
"T.G.A.G HAS TA PEE!" Kaiba yelled, still very pink. (A/N- the pink will probably lighten up in a few chapters)  
  
T.G.A.G went bright pink.  
  
"Sure and I'll get Kaiba for you." Yami said, giving Kaiba an evil stare.  
  
"Good." T.G.A.G said as she headed for the bathroom.  
  
*BAM* there are now 6 snack tables and was Kaiba hanging upside down over a huge bowl of dark purple dye.  
  
"I think I'll dye your head now." Yami said.  
  
Just then T.G.A.G came back for the bathroom.  
  
"Yami what are you doing?"  
  
"Tormenting Kaiba."  
  
"Ok then." T.G.A.G said as she put in the 2nd tape. "Let's finish this chapter."  
  
"HELP I DON'T WANNA PURPLE HEAD!!!!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Do you think everyone is at the mall yet?" A small blonde hair girl asked someone (A/N- guess who).  
  
"I dunno and I'm outta here. I don't wanna be here when you start stalking him (A/N- guess who again)." The other girl replied.  
  
"Fine I'll do it myself. You're no fun"  
  
"I'm outta here. You can get arrested all on your own." With that the other girl left.  
  
"Fine I'm off to the mall." The blonde said to no one.  
  
(At the mall)  
  
"Come on Yami let's start at the fountain were the map is so we know where to go."  
  
"Ok."  
  
As Yugi and Yami reached the map they ran into Ryou and Bakura.  
  
"Bakura will you shut up already."  
  
Bakura stop swearing in Egyptian long enough to see Yami.  
  
"Damn not only am I being dragged here against my will but we have to run into 'him'"  
  
Ryou turned around to see Yugi and Yami.  
  
"Hey Yugi what are you doing here?"  
  
"Getting a swimsuit for Yami. What are you doing here with Bakura?"  
  
"Getting him a swimsuit too. Did you by any chance get an invitation to a party?"  
  
"On 6 Watermelon Ave.?"  
  
"Yip."  
  
"Yip me and Yami are going. How about you."  
  
"I'm going and so is Bakura."  
  
"Oh No!"  
  
Yugi and Ryou turned around to see Bakura trying to steal Yami's puzzle.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU TOMB RAIDER!"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU PATHIC 'PHARAOH'"  
  
"I'D RATHER BE A PATHIC PHARAOH THEN A STUPID TOMB RAIDER!"  
  
Yami and Bakura were starting to attract a big crowd.  
  
"Do you think we should break this up?"  
  
"Yeah come on Ryou."  
  
Yugi and Ryou pushed their way through the crowd until the where in the middle where Yami and Bakura were fighting. They had stopped insulting each other and instead they were in an all out fist fight.  
  
"Oh boy." Yugi sighed.  
  
"Let's break it up now before someone gets hurt namely us." Ryou said.  
  
Yugi and Ryou edged their way over to the fight as they did Yugi asked Ryou "Who do you think would win?" "Yami, probably." "You're probably right." When they got to where the fight was they each grab one of the yami's by the collar.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Bakura shouted. Yugi had him by the collar.  
  
"Ryou it is ok you can let me go. I'm not as immature as some people." Yami said. Ryou had him by the collar.  
  
"It is ok Ryou you can let Yami go." Yugi said trying to keep a hold of Bakura who was trying to get free.  
  
"Ok." Ryou said and let Yami go.  
  
"Thank you Ryou" Yami said, straightening his jacket. (A/N- Yami is wearing that dark purple/ dark blue leather outfit that he wears in the anime. *starts drooling* Mononoke: Somebody get a mop.)  
  
"What about him?" Yugi asked still holding Bakura's collar.  
  
"LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!!!!" Bakura screamed, while Ryou tied him up with the rope that was in his backpack.  
  
"I thought this would come in handy." Ryou snickered.  
  
"Let's go get some swimsuits." Yugi said and they set off dragging Bakura behind them kicking and screaming in Egyptian again.  
  
"Now where'd he go?" The short blonde girl asked herself, and then she heard Egyptian swearing. "Wait a minute. He's that way." She said and took off in the direction of the swearing.  
  
"Is this all you have?" Joey asked the sales attendant.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir but that's all that is available at this time." Said the sales attendant referring to the orange swimsuit.  
  
"Oh great I'm gunna look soo stupid if I show up wearing an orange swimsuit." He complained. "I might as well get it I have no choice it's the cheapest."  
  
"Hey Tea look at this one." A familiar voice called. Joey turned around to see Mai standing next to the woman's swimsuit display.  
  
"Hey Mai." Joey said and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey. Do I know you?" Mai said jokingly and received a nasty look from Joey.  
  
"What do you want Mai?" Tea asked when she walked over to them. "Oh hey Joey."  
  
"Hi." Joey mumbled now grumpy because of Mai.  
  
"Here Tea try this on." Mai said handing her a two-piece blue bikini.  
  
"I don't be thinking so." Tea said and shoved it back at Mai. "I like this one." She held up a floral print swimsuit with a little skirt attached to it.  
  
"It might look ok if you lost the skirt."  
  
"Well I like it so there." Tea said and put in the shopping cart with Mai's.  
  
Just then the trio heard a bunch of words that they couldn't understand, they looked over to see Yugi, Yami and Ryou dragging a kicking and Egyptian swearing Bakura on a rope.  
  
"For the love of Ra tomb raider shut up already." Yami sighed.  
  
"You know what he is saying?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yes I didn't grow up in Egypt for a nothing." Yami replied dodging a kick from Bakura.  
  
"Then what is he saying."  
  
"You don't wanna know."  
  
"That bad huh."  
  
"Yes that bad."  
  
"Hey Yug!" Joey called out.  
  
"Hey Joey!" Yugi replied.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Getting a swimsuit for Yami."  
  
"Oh and why is Bakura all tied up?"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M BEING DRAGGED HERE AGAINST MY WILL!!!"  
  
"I need to get him a swimsuit and this is the only way he would come." Ryou answered.  
  
"By any chance did all of you get invited to a party?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yes." Everyone answered.  
  
"That is weird."  
  
"Here Yami try this on." Yugi said handing Yami a dark purple swim trunks.  
  
"At least it isn't orange." Yami said referring to Joey's orange swimming trunks. Yami took the swimming trunks into the change room and tried them on. "YUGI YOU GOOF THESE SHORTS ARE 6 SIZES TO BIG!"  
  
"Haha." Bakura laughed still tied up and sitting on the floor.  
  
"Shut up you." Yami said, as Yugi handed him another pair of swimming trunks that fit.  
  
"They're not shorts Yami, they're swimming trunks." Yugi pointed out.  
  
"C'mon Yami, we wanna see what you look like in shorts." Tea said.  
  
"I ain't comin' out." He yelled from the change room. By this time the short blonde girl had entered the store and was pretending to look at swimsuits very close to where the group of friends were standing.  
  
"What are your legs that hairy 'Pharaoh'?" Bakura snickered and received a kick in the shin by the short blonde girl. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  
  
"It's not nice to tease people." She said, then mumbled, "Idiot."  
  
"Who are you?" Mai asked.  
  
"I'm called T.G.A.G.(A/N- who did you think it was)." Said the girl.  
  
"NOW WHO'S OUT THERE?" Yami yelled.  
  
"Some girl kicked Bakura." Joey said to Yami.  
  
"Yami get your butt out here so we can see what they look like." Mai said pounding on the door.  
  
"Fine, but don't laugh." He said, opened the door and stepped out.  
  
"My eyes they burn, they burn, the 'Pharaoh' in shorts." Bakura screamed  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Ow that hurt, stop it." Bakura whined.  
  
"No way." T.G.A.G. said to Bakura.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami asked.  
  
"You're in swimming trunks heeeeeee. You look cute." T.G.A.G. giggled like a giddy school girl. Yami suddenly went bright pink. "Aw you look even cuter now."  
  
"Ok Yami you can change now and put your swimming trunks in with mine and Tea's." Mai said.  
  
"Time to get you some swimming trunks Bakura." Ryou said and dragged him to the change room and handed him a pair of gray swimming trunks.  
  
"What do I do with these?" Bakura asked.  
  
"You put them on Stupid." T.G.A.G. said and slammed the change room door on Bakura. A few minutes later Bakura came out with the swimming trunks over his pants.  
  
"You idiot you don't wear them over your pants." A tall girl with black hair said as she walked closer to the group. (A/N- you didn't actually think I'd let T.G.A.G. have all the fun did ya?)  
  
"Hey I thought you weren't coming." T.G.A.G. said to the tall girl, who looked much like T.G.A.G.  
  
"Freak hurricane destroyed the resort." She said with a pout. T.G.A.G. quickly looked away and avoided eye contact.  
  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked straining his neck to look at her face  
  
"I'm Mononoke." She said and knelt down to Yugi's level. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing." Yugi went a nice shade of pink  
  
"Aw, Yugi is blushing." Said T.G.A.G.  
  
"I look ridicules." Bakura whined.  
  
"Well at least they're on right now." Mononoke said and stood up.  
  
"Oh just shut up you, Gothic freak." Bakura said bitterly while being retied by Ryou.  
  
"Don't make me come over there and kick you." Mononoke said. "Hey where'd T.G.A.G. go?" A few seconds later she returned carrying four shopping bags full of pixie stix.  
  
"I got sugar." T.G.A.G. grinned evilly.  
  
"God help me." Mononoke groaned  
  
"Can we go home now Yami?" Yugi asked while tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"Yes Aibou." Yami said. "I'll be glad to get away from that tomb raider." After everyone had bought their swimsuits the left the mall together and ran in to Kaiba with his brown swimming trunks.  
  
"Nice trunks Kaiba." Joey snickered  
  
"Shut up you mutt." Kaiba growled. Just then a foot came out of nowhere and kicked Kaiba in the kneecap. "Ow who the hell kicked me?"  
  
"I did." T.G.A.G. said proudly.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm T.G.A.G. and she's Mononoke."  
  
"C'mon T.G.A.G. we gotta get home for you know." Mononoke said and dragged T.G.A.G. towards a dark red car parked at the far corner of the parking lot.  
  
"Bye, bye Miss Mononoke." Said Yugi and waved. "Bye Weird Lady."  
  
"Good riddance." Bakura mumbled as he was being dragged across the pavement.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
T.G.A.G: Wow our longest chapter so far.  
  
Mononoke: You're right.  
  
Bakura: What do you mean by tying me up?  
  
Ryou: Well you were being a moron as usual.  
  
Kaiba: You're in the story too? *Has a very scared look on face*  
  
T.G.A.G: Yes why wouldn't we be?  
  
Bakura: You kept kicking me. *starts to whimper*  
  
Ryou/Yami: Whoa I didn't know he could do that. Way to go T.G.A.G teach him a lesson.  
  
T.G.A.G: *blush*  
  
Bakura/Kaiba: Are we gunna get torture in the story aren't we?  
  
Mononoke: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Yami: Read and review. 


	4. And We're Off

T.G.A.G: School sucks and I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh *breaks downs and cries "I wanna own Yu-gi-oh" *  
  
Mononoke: Calm down T.G.A.G. You know what happens where you get upset.  
  
T.G.A.G: Too late *pinches her nose as she runs to the bathroom leaving a trail of blood behind her*  
  
Mononoke: I told you. Hey Bakura wanna bring out the mop.  
  
Bakura: No.  
  
Mononoke: Get out here NOW!  
  
Bakura: Fine *comes out and Mononoke sees that he is now a chibi* Here is the stupid mop *Hands Mononoke the mop*  
  
Mononoke: You're so cute now. *Starts mopping up*  
  
Chibi Bakura: I don't wanna be cute. *Makes a cute chibi pouty face*  
  
T.G.A.G: *Comes back from the bathroom all cleaned up* Ain't he cute? I did that to everyone.  
  
Chibi Yugi: *comes in and singing "I'M A CUTE LITTLE CHIBI" and starts to dance around the room*  
  
Chibi Yami: *Comes in after Yugi* What did you do to him? *Looks at the singing, and dancing Yugi*  
  
T.G.A.G: *Picks up the Chibi Yami and hugs him very tightly* I just gave him some of my pixie sticks.  
  
Chibi Yami: *Turns several shades of purple* Can't..breathe....need..air..*starts to pass out*  
  
Mononoke: Um T.G.A.G I think you better let Chibi Yami go.  
  
T.G.A.G: *looks at the passed out Chibi Yami.* Oh your right. *Sets Chibi Yami on a Chibi sized bed.*  
  
Chibi Ryou: *Waves hands in the air like a manic* CAN I READ THE DISCLAMER!  
  
Mononoke: T.G.A.G already did.  
  
Chibi Ryou: *starts to pout*  
  
T.G.A.G: I don't like seeing my Chibi's pout. Ok Chibi Ryou you can read the disclaimer again.  
  
Chibi Ryou: YAY!!!! T.G.A.G doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh even though I really want her to because somehow she can get an evil Yami who will not be named *Looks a Chibi Bakura who is now trying to set fire to the room* to behave.  
  
T.G.A.G: Chibi Bakura you know that won't work. *takes the blow torch from Chibi Bakura*  
  
Chibi Bakura: humph  
  
Chibi Joey: Hey where are the others? *Looks around for the others*  
  
T.G.A.G: Get in here or I'll be happy to torture each and every single one of you in the story.  
  
Chibi Kaiba, Chibi Tea and Chibi Mai: *come in pouting*  
  
Chibi Kaiba: Can we just on with the story?  
  
T.G.A.G: Fine just ruin all my fun. Chibi Yami?  
  
Chibi Yami: Fine. On with the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"SOME ONE WANNA GET ME DOWN?" (A/N Kaiba is still upside down over the dye)  
  
"Nope you can stay where you are." T.G.A.G said getting up off the couch.  
  
"I liked that chapter. I got to tie up my evil Yami." Ryou said looking at Bakura how had fallen asleep and was starting to drool and snore. (Bakura: I don't snore. Ryou: Yes you do and it keeps me up at nights. T.G.A.G: Shut up Bakura. Bakura: Why do always yell at me? T.G.A.G: Cuz you're always mean to my Yami. Bakura: I had to ask.)  
  
"Is he always like that?" Mai asked putting her hands over her ears trying to drown out the noise.  
  
Everyone else followed her example and put their hands over their ears.  
  
"Yes. At least you don't have to live with him." Ryou answered but no one really heard him over Bakura's snoring.  
  
"I got an idea." T.G.A.G shouted over the noise of Bakura's snoring.  
  
T.G.A.G went into the kitchen and got a bucket. Then she came back and dumped the bucket over Bakura's head.  
  
"What in the name of Ra?" Bakura coughed from having water dumped on him.  
  
Everyone started to laugh at him. Bakura walked off to the boys room mumble something in Egyptian.  
  
"Is he cursing us?" Ryou asked.  
  
"No he is just swearing." Yami answered.  
  
"I think either my butt or my legs fell asleep." Yugi said trying to get up.  
  
"You'll be fine in a few minutes." T.G.A.G replied, "that happened to me once."  
  
"I'm hungry." Joey complained, "can you do something T.G.A.G?"  
  
"Sorry Joey but my fingers fell asleep and plus they're all cramped up from writing so much on that last chapter."  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes aibou?"  
  
"I'm hungry too, and T.G.A.G said that you have All Mighty Author Powers till Mononoke comes back."  
  
Oh yeah I forget. Thanks for reminding me aibou."  
  
*BAM* there is now 6 tables full of snacks.  
  
"Um Yami I don't think candy for supper is so good for Yugi." T.G.A.G said eyeing the candy filled tables.  
  
"Your right. Sorry aibou but you need to eat better food." Yami said.  
  
*BAM* the tables now had good supper kinda foods.  
  
"Yummy, spaghetti is my favorite supper food." Yugi said while he happily filled his plate.  
  
"Yes I know." Yami said.  
  
Everyone sat down to enjoy their supper before going to bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
T.G.A.G: I'm a very impatient person so--.  
  
Bakura: I know that and you tried to kill me and I'm being nice.  
  
T.G.A.G: Your snoring was giving me a headache. Anyhow let's skip the sleeping part go straight to breakfast.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning at breakfast everyone was talking very loudly. Yami and Bakura were in an argument over who was the idiot (A/N. I (T.G.A.G) think that Bakura is the idiot. Ryou: I agree. Bakura: Hey! T.G.A.G: Shut up.). Yugi, Ryou and Joey were talking about duel monsters as usual. Kaiba was running away from Buddy. (A/N- Yami used his All Mighty Author Powers to make Buddy 500 times bigger then usual.) And Mai was trying to get Tea to wear some make-up.  
  
"Hello." T.G.A.G said. Everyone kept on talking.  
  
*snap* T.G.A.G now had a megaphone.  
  
"HELLO CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!"  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at T.G.A.G who was standing on her chair.  
  
"Good now that I have your attention---"  
  
"Can you lose the megaphone?" Yami asked covering his ears.  
  
"Sure. I wouldn't want my Yami to lose his hearing."  
  
"You're still my Yami right?" Yugi whispered to Yami.  
  
"Yes aibou I always have been and always will be your Yami." Yami whispered back not wanting to start a 'Yes I am' 'No your not' arguing match again. (A/N if you don't know what that is read the beginning part of chapter 2)  
  
*snap* T.G.A.G no longer has the megaphone.  
  
"Ok. Now for my announcement. We are having a special guest today."  
  
"Please let it be Mononoke. Wait what am I saying?" Kaiba said as he ran by.  
  
"Yami please?" T.G.A.G said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
*BAM* Buddy is back to normal.  
  
"Thanks." Said T.G.A.G. "And now for our guest stars."  
  
"Oh God who now?" Kaiba groaned.  
  
*SNAP* Kane BlueRiver and company appeared. (A/N I don't own Lost Universe either. I don't own anything except the cats. *starts to cry again*)  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I'm Kane BlueRiver." Said the guy with the cape  
  
"I'm Canal." Added the girl with the green hair.  
  
"And I'm Mil-"  
  
"Nobody cares Millie." Kane said and pushed her over.  
  
"Yeah." Canal said while sticking her tongue out.  
  
"THAT HURT." Millie screamed.  
  
"Ooh Purple." * T.G.A.G grabbed on to Kane's cape and pulled it off*  
  
"HEY GIMMIE BACK MY CAPE DAMMIT!!!" Kane yelled at T.G.A.G  
  
"Can we get on with the story?" Yami asked while pulling Nuggie off his back. "I ain't getting any younger here people."  
  
"Like you can get any younger then 5000." Bakura snicker as he reentered the room.  
  
"What did you do?" Ryou wanted to know.  
  
"I put on some dry clothes." Bakura answered giving T.G.A.G a dirty look but she didn't notice she was to busy adding the cape to her huge collection of purple things. (A/N- I do have a collection of things dark purple and dark blue Mononoke:*cough*Yami colors*cough, cough*)  
  
"If I was you, which thank Ra I'm not, I wouldn't laugh about being 5000 cuz Bakura your 5000 too." Yami stated.  
  
"Fine." T.G.A.G pouted.  
  
*SNAP* 5 couches appear.  
  
"Everyone to their spots." T.G.A.G announced. "You guys sit on the end."  
  
Everyone headed to their spots.  
  
"Gee thanks." Millie said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, she can do stuff." Said a still very pink Kaiba.  
  
"Why are you pink?" Millie asked.  
  
"Like I said she can do stuff." Kaiba answered.  
  
"On with the story." A loud voice Boomed.  
  
"AHH what was that." Everyone screamed.  
  
"MONONOKE!" T.G.A.G yelled.  
  
"What I'm bored." Mononoke whined. "My project is taking too long."  
  
"Ok...If your voice is finish whining I'll get on with the story." T.G.A.G said.  
  
"Yeah I'm done for now."  
  
"Good."  
  
************************************************************ ************  
  
(At the Moto house)  
  
"Are you packed yet Yugi?" Yami yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah. 1 minute." Yugi said thumping down the stairs. "Where the hell is 6 Watermelon? Ave?"  
  
"Isn't it that new airport with the mini jumbo jets?"  
  
"Iunno."  
  
"Let's go so we don't miss our flight."  
  
"What the heck is a mini jumbo jet?" Yugi asked while putting his shoes on.  
  
"Iunno." Yami shrugged while helping Yugi with the knots in his sneakers.  
  
After the knots in Yugi's shoes were out they left for the airport.  
  
(At Ryou's House)  
  
"I don't wanna go. That stupid 'Pharaoh' is gunna be there." Bakura whined. (Bakura: I don't whine. T.G.A.G: I'll make you whine if I want to so shut up.)  
  
"Oh shut up and get in the taxi." Ryou said while shoving him in the taxi.  
  
After Bakura got shoved in the taxi they left.  
  
(At Kaiba's house)  
  
"Where is that limo?" Kaiba asked himself.  
  
Just then limo showed up at he got in and left for the airport.  
  
(At Joey's House)  
  
"I'm taking off see ya later." Joey yelled to his sister.  
  
And slammed the door on his way out.  
  
(At Mai and Tea's apartment)  
  
"Let's go Mai I think you got enough crap already." Tea yelled.  
  
"Alright, alright I'm coming." Mai answered.  
  
After Mai got all her stuff in the taxi they left.  
  
************************************************************ ************  
  
"What the hell? You made me such a whiner." Bakura said through clenched teeth.  
  
"So your point is?" T.G.A.G mumbled.  
  
"I'M HUNGRY!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Is he always hungry?" T.G.A.G asked Tea.  
  
"So I finally get to say something and yes he is always hungry."  
  
"Ok. I got an idea." T.G.A.G said.  
  
Bakura back away knowing her last idea nearly drowned him in his sleep.  
  
*SNAP* there are know 9 tables full of snacks.  
  
"There these tables will never run out for the rest of the chapter." T.G.A.G said triumphantly.  
  
"How did she do that?" Canal asked, "I can't even do that and I'm a computer hologram."  
  
"Like I said she can do stuff and you're a hologram?"  
  
"Yip Canal is the main computer system of the lost ship Swordbreaker and she is also a hologram. Oh and the reason I can do 'stuff' is because I have All Might Author Powers." T.G.A.G said while putting some gummie bears on a plate.  
  
"How did you know all that?" Kane asked amazed because he hadn't said a word about the Swordbreaker.  
  
"Well I am the author and it is my job--"  
  
"You've seen the anime." Mononoke's voice said.  
  
"Shut up you. Anyways time for a break you can do what you want for the next 10 minutes." T.G.A.G said setting a clock on top of the T.V. "This clock will go off in 10 minutes."  
  
Joey hit the snack table. (A/N- thank god I made it a never ending supply) Yami was showing Yugi some duel monster strategies. Bakura was plotting revenge on T.G.A.G for nearly drowning him in his sleep. Kaiba was on his laptop checking up on his latest project and his little brother. Ryou was sitting all alone on the couch. Until Yugi invited him over for a quick duel monsters game to test out the strategies that Yami just taught him. Mai was once again trying to get Tea to wear make-up. Kane, Millie and Canal were fighting. And T.G.A.G had her nose in a book. Bakura decided that he'd go see what Ryou was up to. When he got over to where Ryou and Yugi were he was surprise to see that they were dueling.  
  
"Hey Ryou I didn't know you liked dueling." Bakura said looking over Ryou's shoulder.  
  
"Well you never asked." Ryou answered.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"Time is up. Let's get back to the movie." T.G.A.G said closing her book.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing on went back to their spots on the couches.  
  
"Let's finish this chapter."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I can't wait for them to get here." T.G.A.G said, bouncing around the room due to the fact that she inhaled her 4 bags of pixie sticks in 3 seconds flat.  
  
"Calm down T.G.A.G." Mononoke said. "Here." Mononoke handed T.G.A.G about 50 packages of Oreo cookies.  
  
"COOKIES!" T.G.A.G screeched and bounced on the cookies and went off to a corner of the room to eat her beloved Oreo cookies. (A/N- I happened to be eating Oreos when I wrote this.)  
  
'That should keep her busy for a few minutes I hope. I guess I'll have to live with the sugar high T.G.A.G but thank god I'm use to it. Oh no she has to pilot the plane. I feel sorry for those guys.' Mononoke thought to herself as she watched T.G.A.G rip the packages apart. Just then she heard the sound of cars pulling up in front of the building.  
  
"T.G.A.G, their here." Mononoke yelled at T.G.A.G who was eating the last Oreo.  
  
"YAY HE'S HERE. YAMI IS FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the very hyper T.G.A.G yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran out the door.  
  
'I feel sorry for Yami.' Mononoke thought as she followed T.G.A.G out the door.  
  
Everyone was getting out of the cabs or limo in Kaiba's case. Just as Bakura was getting out of the taxi Yugi and Yami came around the corner.  
  
"Hey Ryou." Yugi greeted as he ran up to Ryou. "How did you get him here?" Yugi asked pointing at Bakura who had seen Yami. "I had to shove him in the taxi." Ryou answered. Both of the Yami's were not in the greatest of moods. Bakura was all pissed off because he didn't even wanna be there. And Yami was all pissed because he knew that Bakura was gunna be there and he didn't like Bakura one bit even though his aibou was friends with Bakura's aibou. Yami could stand Ryou but not Bakura.  
  
"Come on guys *gets evil eye from Mai and Tea* and girls lets go inside and see if they have any food." Joey said and opened the door. Just as he opened the door a very hyper T.G.A.G came flying out.  
  
"THEIR HERE! THEIR HERE! THEIR HERE!" T.G.A.G shouted while jumping around. Everyone gave her funny looks. Just then Mononoke walk threw the door that Joey was still holding open.  
  
"T.G.A.G stop jumping around or no more cookies or pixie sticks. And yes I know that their here." Mononoke said calmly.  
  
T.G.A.G stopped jumping around but was still very hyper. Everyone was giving her funny looks. Bakura recognized her as the one that kept hitting him at the mall.  
  
"Hey your that girl that kept hitting me at the mall aren't you?" Bakura asked. "And you're the one that helped?  
  
T.G.A.G nodded her head a lot.  
  
"Yip. If you guessed that that sugar high person is T.G.A.G and I'm Mononoke your right."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Joey asked looking at T.G.A.G who was staring at Yami.  
  
"Let's see about 4 bags of pixie stick and 50 packages of Oreos." Mononoke answered. "Let's get going. Ok everyone grab your stuff and follow me."  
  
Everyone grabbed their stuff and followed Mononoke through the building to the airport behind it. T.G.A.G was following very closely behind Yami which was making him uncomfortable. Yugi, being mentally link with Yami, picked up on this right away.  
  
~What's wrong? ~ (A/N- ~.. ~ means Yugi is talking to Yami and ~~.. ~~ means Yami is talking to Yugi.)  
  
~~ This girl is following very closely behind me and I don't like it. It is making me nervous. ~~  
  
~You could try asking her to back up a little. ~  
  
~~I'll try that. Thank you aibou. ~~  
  
~Your welcome Yami~  
  
"Umm excuse me Miss but would you mind not walking quite so close behind me?" Yami asked.  
  
"Ok sure." T.G.A.G replied and backed up a couple of feet. "Is that better?" T.G.A.G didn't care how far she was away as long as she could see Yami.  
  
"Yes that is fine. Thank you." Yami answered.  
  
Be that time they had reached the plane.  
  
"Well this is that plane that we'll be taking." Mononoke said. "Will you all put your stuff in here." She said and pointed to a compartment under the plane. Once everyone had put their stuff in Mononoke lead them into the plane.  
  
"Ok I'll be the stewardess and T.G.A.G ,god help us, is the pilot." Mononoke said.  
  
Everyone looked around the room. It was really nice.  
  
"The Fridge is a never ending supply." T.G.A.G piped up as she headed for the cockpit.  
  
"Yeah!" Joey yelled and headed straight for the fridge.  
  
"Everyone please take a seat I'm about to start this flight." T.G.A.G said over the intercom. To everyone she still sounded high on sugar and they didn't think that was a good thing.  
  
"Umm does she even know how to pilot a plane?" Ryou asked as he and everyone else took a seat and fastened the seatbelt.  
  
"I don't think so." Mononoke answered. Just then T.G.A.G decided to start the plane and take off at a very sharp angel. Everyone was shoved very far into the very plush seats.  
  
~I think I'm gunna barf~  
  
~~If you do aim at Bakura~~ Bakura was sitting across from Yugi who looked a little green.  
  
~That wasn't very nice~  
  
~~I know~~ Yami smirked a little.  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" T.G.A.G yelled over the intercom. Just then she leveled off the plane and everyone was shoved forward.  
  
"I think it is safe to get up now." Mononoke said unbuckling her seat belt. Everyone undid theirs and decided to enjoy themselves. Yugi headed to the bathroom and everyone heard the unmistakable sound of someone getting sick.  
  
"Are you alright Yug?" Joey asked as he headed for the fridge.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine." Yugi said. Yami gave Yugi the type of look that said I know your lying.  
  
~ I'll be fine~  
  
~~Are you sure? ~~  
  
~Yes Yami I'm sure~  
  
~~Fine then just be careful~~  
  
~I will~  
  
Everyone started having fun. Yami and Bakura got into an argument because Bakura had call Yugi a pathetic excuse for an aibou. Joey was pigging out at the fridge. Mai was once again trying to get Tea to wear some make-up. Ryou, not wanted to make Yugi, who still looked a little green, sick again, decided that they should have a duel monster game. And Kaiba was on his laptop. So everything went fine until T.G.A.G decided to leave the cockpit.  
  
"Umm T.G.A.G who is flying the plane?" Mononoke asked.  
  
"AUTO PILOT!" T.G.A.G yelled and grabbed a package of gummie bears from Joey and headed over to where Yugi and Ryou were having their game.  
  
"Hey those were mine." Joey argued and started to head over to T.G.A.G was sitting but Mononoke went to stop him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that. She is very protective of her sugar, cookies and gummie bears. She once bit someone who just touched her cookies." She said. Joey stopped in his tracks he didn't want to get bitten. So he gave up and went back to the fridge.  
  
"Since your not flying I'm going to. Ok?" Mononoke said.  
  
"Huh?" T.G.A.G replied watching the match between Yugi and Ryou while stuffing gummie bears in her mouth. Yugi was winning.  
  
"Never mind." Mononoke sighed and headed to the cockpit.  
  
T.G.A.G looked up in time to see the argument between Yami and Bakura break out into an all out fist fight.  
  
"Should we stop them?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Nope." T.G.A.G said  
  
Everyone watch the fight between Yami and Bakura until Bakura accidentally hit Yugi.  
  
~ I don't feel too good ~ just then Yugi passed out.  
  
~~Aibou? Aibou? ~~  
  
"Ok now I'm mad. NO ONE AND I REPEAT NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH HITTING YUGI WITH ME AROUND!" T.G.A.G yelled. She grabbed Bakura and punched him hard in the face.  
  
"Ow." Was all Bakura said before he passed out cold.  
  
"Yugi will be alright in a bit." T.G.A.G said while checking his pulse. Yami started to relax a bit.  
  
"Ok everyone we are about to land." Mononoke said over the intercom.  
  
"Ok Mononoke I'm the pilot get out here." T.G.A.G said while pounding on the cockpit door.  
  
"Fine I'm coming." Mononoke said and left the cockpit. T.G.A.G reentered and got ready to land.  
  
"Will everyone please fasten their seatbelts." T.G.A.G said and when into a very steep dive.  
  
"T.G.A.G YOUR GUNNA KILL US ALL!" Mononoke yelled.  
  
"Nope not while Yami and Yugi are aboard." T.G.A.G answered over the intercom.  
  
"I feel much better." Yugi said coming around.  
  
"Good." Yami answered.  
  
Just then T.G.A.G straighten out the plane and landed.  
  
"WE"RE HERE!" She sang over the intercom. Everyone left the plane Ryou with the help of Joey dragged Bakura down the stairs.  
  
"What are we gunna do about him?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Let that to me." T.G.A.G said and she went to get a cup. When she came back she dumped the water on Bakura.  
  
"What in the name of Ra?" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Well you finally decided to rejoin us." Mononoke said.  
  
"Welcome to Canada." T.G.A.G said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"That's it." T.G.A.G said shutting off the T.V.  
  
"You try to drown me again." Bakura hissed. He was really pissed off because Millie wouldn't shut up.  
  
"I guess our guest can leave. Thanks for dropping by." T.G.A.G said.  
  
"No problem." Kane said.  
  
*SANP* the Lost Universe group was gone.  
  
"Ok bed time." T.G.A.G said  
  
Yami looked at Yugi, who had fallen asleep, sorta smiled and pick Yugi up and head to their bedroom. Everyone else also headed to their bedrooms.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
T.G.A.G: I guess you know where me and Mononoke live.  
  
Bakura: You tried to drown me twice.  
  
T.G.A.G: So you deserve it.  
  
Bakura: NO I DON'T!  
  
Yami: Umm we better go before this gets ugly. Oh don't forget to read and review. *Ducks to avoid getting hit with a fly frying pan* Bye. 


	5. NOTICE

Sorry but this story isn't gunna be updated for awhile because Mononoke and T.G.A.G need to get caught up on school work 


End file.
